


Warm Me Up

by witchbreaker



Series: Bite Me [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchbreaker/pseuds/witchbreaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakumo is a fire and Orochimaru is not immune. </p><p>Orochimaru is a beautiful blade and Sakumo can't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> So, I needed a pick me up after finishing To Bite The Hand That Feeds. Does this take place between chapters 5 and 6? Is it an alternate ending? Who knows? I certainly don't. Enjoy the porn.

Battling Orochimaru is always a joy. He is downright elegant in his techniques and beautifully vicious in his execution. He pushes Sakumo to his limits in so many ways. Currently, he is pushing the limits of Sakumo's self control. They have taken a break from kenjutsu practice. Neither has anything pressing to do today so they can take their time sparring. Give themselves a rest between their brutal spars. Rests that involve Orochimaru sitting down next to Sakumo so close that their arms brush against each other every time they breath. 

Sakumo can see the muscles in Orochimaru's neck twitch as he drinks water. His eyes traces their lives as he wonders what it would be like to leave marks all over it. It's not the first time he's thought about this. He often wonders what it would be like to kiss that delicate face and bury his hands in that dark hair. Wonders what kind of noises he'd make if Sakumo pinned him against a tree. 

It's not the best thing to be thinking about when they both are still humming with energy from the fight. It's so much harder to keep his dick under control when Orochimaru is right here all sweaty and mussed up just like Sakumo imagines he'd look after a good fuck. He has a feeling that Orochimaru is thinking the same thing. At least, he's hoping that's what the dark look the man is giving him means. It's hard to tell with Orochimaru. The man is as deadly as a naked blade and it's difficult to tell whether or not his smile is meant to be comforting or lethal. It's what Sakumo likes about him to be honest. He likes how sharp Orochimaru is, how brilliant, how he let's Sakumo push him. 

He'd love to push him down to the ground right now. 

Not the best thought to have. He missed what Orochimaru is saying and the man is clearly waiting for him to respond.

"Something the matter?" 

_I'm thinking about kissing you senseless and whether or not you'll skewer me for it._

"Nothing at all." Sakumo says with a smile. Orochimaru leans back enough to give me a look. Sakumo wraps an arm around his shoulder so he can pull him back to his original position. "What were you saying?" 

"That you are more tired than you look if you cannot keep track of a simple conversation." 

"Hey, we didn't fight for that long." 

"Another sign that you are getting old." 

"Oh, that's low lovely." Sakumo teases. Brushing his thumb against the tear in Orochimaru's shirt. He can feel a little bit of skin underneath. Surprisingly soft skin. And, Orochimaru isn't doing anything to stop him. Now would be a perfect opportunity to kiss him. Sakumo is sure he can get at least one if before Orochimaru takes offense, if he does. 

This is probably the most dangerous idea he has ever had and Sakumo has survived two Shinobi Wars through less than safe planning. The Snake Sannin is prickly and completely capable of killing him. But, Sakumo is entirely serious when he says that Orochimaru is _lovely_. That dark hair and those golden eyes that never fail to turn his head. That slim frame that has more power in it than a battalion of Sand ninja...

So, it should be worth it. 

Orochimaru opens his mouth to retort and Sakumo kisses it. Their lips are chapped and dry from dehydration but it feels good. Sakumo goes in for a second one and Orochimaru leans forward for it. Oh, this is good. So very, very good. Good enough that Sakumo throws caution into the trash can and tugs them downwards. Orochimaru lands on his back with Sakumo's arm pinned beneath him. It's uncomfortable but doesn't really matter because Sakumo is pressing against Orochimaru in the best ways and...

"ahhhh." The little moan Orochimaru lets out is _fantastic_. Sakumo grinds their hips together again. Another noises tries to escape but this one is held back. That just won't due. Sakumo nudges Orochimaru's mouth open with his tongue and runs his free hand from his shoulder down to his hip. He responds with a shudder and wrapping his arms and legs around Sakumo. Their dicks line up and the friction sends tingles up Sakumo's spine. He stutters and gasps and all that does in make Orochimaru hold on tighter. Which feels _great_ but is making it a bit difficult to get his hand between them and under Orochimaru's pants. It takes a clever application of his escape skills to manage it by Sakumo gets it in there. 

He's attempting to get it past the underwear when Orochimaru pulls back. "No." 

Sakumo stills. "Something wrong?" He's really hoping that he hasn't made a mistake. This feels too good to be a mistake. 

"We are not doing this on a training field." 

Ah, well, Sakumo can deal with that. "My place or yours?" He really hopes that Orochimaru only wants to change the scenery. He's really not sure what he'd do if lovely wants to put it on hold. Probably kiss him again and do his best to change his mind. _That_ will certainly get him skewered. 

Orochimaru thinks for a moment. "Yours."

 _His is probably covered in scrolls and experiment logs._ Sakumo thinks fondly. He kisses him one more time and then pulls away. 

"Mine it is." 

They Body Flicker to his house. Orochimaru only slightly behind him. Their formation lets Sakumo disable the traps and get them inside as quickly as possible. Orochimaru seems to also prefer it if the way he wraps himself around Sakumo as soon as they get to the bedroom is any indication. 

The Sannin wraps his arms around Sakumo's chest and nuzzles the back of his head. Pushing his hair out of the way so he can leave little kisses on Sakumo's neck. It makes him more weak in the knees then he wants to admit. He reaches up and threads hands through those silky hairs as Orochimaru undoes his vest and cups him. Sakumo sucks in a breath and bucks his hips. He feels like he is on fire. 

Orochimaru murmurs approval and grips him as best he can through the dense material. Sakumo's dick twitches in appreciation. It's straining proudly against his pants and reminding him that it has been a long time since he's been with anyone. 

"You keep that up and this isn't going to last long." Sakumo says. 

"Oh?" Orochimaru nips at his neck and sends little sparks down his spine. "Do I excite you that much?" 

"Lovely, you excite me like you wouldn't believe." Sakumo is getting dangerously close to coming in his pants like a teenager and that is not how he wants this to end. "And you better stop before I come." 

"Make me." 

Sakumo is more than happy to take up that challenge. He grabs Orochimaru's hands and spins around. The man steps back out of habit and Sakumo uses the opportunity to pin him against the wall and kiss him senseless. He needs to force Orochimaru's hands against the wall to keep him from crawling all over him again but the groan he gets out of it is well worth it. He keeps kissing until Orochimaru is gasping for breath. Then releases him and steps back. 

"Get out of your clothes." He orders as he sheds his own. Orochimaru is only too happy to obey and that just turns Sakumo on even more. As soon as they are fully naked, Sakumo drags him to bed. Orochimaru ends up on bottom on his back and Sakumo takes the opportunity to put those marks on him that he had been dreaming about earlier. He sucks and bites and takes great pleasure in the way Orochimaru hisses his name when he finds a particularly sensitive spot. The Sannin also leaves marks of his own as his nails scrap down Sakumo's back. The little pricks of pain only serving to heighten the pleasure as they rut together. Leaking dicks rubbing against each other as they both try to hold out. 

He thinks about fucking into Orochimaru and the idea nearly makes him come right there. He wants, oh does he want to, but that would take way too much time and Sakumo doesn't have the patience to wait. Instead, he wraps a hand around the both of them and admires the way Orochimaru arches up into the touch. A few slow jacks as him stuttering and hissing in pleasure.

"Lovely." Sakumo isn't afraid to admit that that comes out as more of a growl than he intended. Either way, it's exactly what Orochimaru needed and he comes. His body tenses up and his eyes go wide as seed spurts across Sakumo's chest and hand. Sakumo follows quickly and it's just as good as he thought it would be. Pleasure races through him as lightning dances up his spine and sparks move before his eyes. 

He collapses though neatly to the side of Orochimaru so he's not crushing the man. It doesn't seem to matter much as he curled around him like Sakumo is a pillow. 

"We need to get cleaned up." Sakumo mutters. He's not really enthusiastic about the idea. 

"Later." 

He considers protesting but they have time. No missions have been assigned to him or lovely and Kakashi will still be at the Academy for a few more hours. The cum and sweat will have dried by then but Sakumo has dealt with a lot ickier messes. So he wraps an arm around Orochimaru and closes his eyes.


End file.
